Everything I Do I Do It For You
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: The sequel to ‘Wherever You Will Go’. It’s about what I wanted to happen on the lookout when Bulma found out beyond a doubt that Vegeta was dead. Also, Vegeta’s thoughts as he watchs his loved ones pain from the other side.


Title: Everything I Do (I Do It For You)  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: The sequel to 'Wherever You Will Go'. It's about what I wanted to happen on the lookout when Bulma found out beyond a doubt that Vegeta was dead. Also, Vegeta's thoughts as he watches his loved ones pain from the other side.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
AN: I don't really know WHERE Vegeta went when he died. (When he died I decided to boycott DBZ until they brought him back. I saw a few episodes though) but my brother said he went to Hell. But I don't buy that. I mean, the guy sacrificed himself to save everyone he loved. That's got to give him some brownie points! So in my story, he goes to heaven. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta and Gohan are dead." Goku's voice was cold and indifferent, despite the pain shining in his black eyes. Bulma began to shake.   
"NO!" She screamed. She raced at Goku and began beating on the chest of her childhood friend, wanting him to take back his words, deny that Vegeta, her Vegeta was really dead. "NO! He's not dead! He can't be dead! I love him! I love him! He can't be dead!" Bulma finally stopped hitting Goku's chest and leaned on him instead, using his strength to keep her up as she sobbed. Goku embraced her tenderly, stroking her hair and resting his cheek on top of her head.  
"He did it for you, Bulma. You and Trunks."  
  
*Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me*  
  
Bulma sobbed into Goku's chest. Even though she had known, deep in her heart, when Vegeta had died and she had heard his last goodbye, there had been a slight thread of hope. The hope that Vegeta hadn't died, he was just close to it. But hearing the words come from Goku, the one person besides Vegeta who would never lie to her, never intentionally cause her pain, had snapped that hope. She pulled back, wiping at her eyes.  
  
*Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more*  
  
"Bulma. . ." Yamcha started to take her in his arms, but she shoved him away and ran. Kind and gentle Dende guided her to a room, and she fell onto the bed sobbing. She didn't want Yamcha, she didn't want Goku. She wanted Vegeta. She wanted her prince back. He had loved her more than Yamcha ever had. He had loved her enough to die for her.  
  
*Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for*  
  
"Mommy?" A tiny voice asked. She lifted her head from her arms and looked toward the door and saw a wide eyed Trunks and Goten.   
"Hey baby." She whispered.  
"So it's true then." Trunks whispered. Bulma nodded and tears began to well up in Trunks and Goten's eyes.   
"I was. . . hoping that. . . Yamcha was lying." Goten choked out through his tears. Bulma shook her head, then sat up and opened her arms. Both boys tore across the room and jumped onto the bed and into her arms.   
  
*You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you*  
  
Bulma kissed Trunks purple hair and gently stroked Goten's black locks. Vegeta had been around more than Goku when Goten was going up, and had become a sort of surrogate father figure for his son's best friend. These two boys were the only ones who had witnessed Vegeta's affection for Bulma. They had comforted her when they had a fight, and had giggled in the shadows when Bulma and Vegeta made up. These two small boys had only just begun to grasp the depth of the love Vegeta held for Bulma and them, and they missed him terribly.   
  
*Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide*  
  
Bulma and the two boys eventually dried their tears and fell into an exhausted sleep on the soft bed. Trunks curled in his mothers arms like he was afraid to let her out of his sight, and one of Bulma's hands also gently gripped Goten's shoulder, including him into the little family that had lost the one they loved so much.   
  
*Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
  
Vegeta scowled as he watched his family mourn him, surprised. He didn't think he would be missed that much. He didn't deserve to be missed that much by ones so pure as Bulma and his son, and even Kakkorots brat, who had he had grown to love in his own way. But then he didn't think he would be here in what he supposed was heaven either. . .   
  
*Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more*  
  
Vegeta blinked at the light that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was the pain of his attack against Buu, so that would mean that he was. . .  
"Hello Vegeta." Vegeta didn't jump at the voice, but it was close. He whipped his head around to see a large man sitting behind a large desk. He didn't have to guess who it was.   
"Where am I?" He asked, crossing his arms and scowling.   
  
"Your in heaven Vegeta." King Enma said with a smile.  
"HEAVEN?!?" Vegeta's jaw dropped and his eyes almost bugged out of his head when the man said those words.   
"Yes, heaven." Enma smiled again. "I know why this is a surprise to you."  
"You can say that again!"  
"You'd be surprised how sacrificing yourself for the woman you love, your son, his friend, and even the people you've fought against in the past will do for your status up here."  
"I didn't think it would have THAT much of an effect."  
"It did."  
  
King Enma stepped out from behind his massive desk and motioned for Vegeta to follow.   
"Welcome to heaven Vegeta."  
"What about Bulma? And Trunks? And. . . Goten?" Vegeta growled, his arms still crossed. Enma sighed at the stern look on his face, yet hid a smile when he saw beneath the stern exterior to see the love in his eyes.   
  
"Would you like to see them?" Enma asked, and didn't hid a smile at the look of surprise in Vegeta's eyes, then the stern nod.   
"Lead the way." Vegeta demanded, still the arrogant prince.  
  
*Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you*  
  
Vegeta shook his head and turned his attention back to watching Bulma and Trunks. During his brief venture into memories, Trunks and Goten had been woken by Goku and taken to another room. Vegeta decided to leave them for a moment and concentrated on Bulma. His blue haired angel was still sleeping, a look of sadness on her face, faint tear tracks on her cheeks. Vegeta frowned and wished he could touch her and wipe those tears away, like he used to.  
  
*There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love*  
  
Vegeta stretched out his hand, his finger tips yearning to touch that smooth cheek, to brush those silky strands back from her face, the run those silky blue strands through his fingers. To his surprise, her hair actually moved, though he couldn't feel it. Then Bulma tilted her face to the ceiling and the sadness disappeared, to be replaced by a shy smile.  
"She loves you very much." A voice said from behind him.  
  
*There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way*  
  
Vegeta spun around, and gaped for the second time that day. 'This is getting redundant.' he thought with a touch of annoyance. The small yet beautiful woman with raven black hair that fell to her waist and Vegeta's midnight blue eyes came towards him with her arms outstretched. She was wearing the royal blue robes of the Saiyan royalty, and even though he hadn't seen her in years, Vegeta knew who she was.  
"Mother?" He asked in a strangled whisper.  
  
*Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
  
The woman laughed, the musical sound reminding him of Bulma. "Of course my little prince. Who else would I be?" She stepped closer and pulled Vegeta into a hug. Surprised to be hugging another woman shorter than himself, Vegeta hugged her back tightly. They finally pulled back and Vegeta's mother looked him over   
"Oh my little prince. How much you've grown. You look so much like you father, my proud husband. Only it seems you have inherited my height, and my eyes." She hugged him again, then looked at the woman Vegeta loved. "So, this is the one who has captured the heart of my son." She mussed. "She's very beautiful my prince. And she loves you so much."  
"I know." Vegeta whispered.   
  
*I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you*  
  
"You sound surprised my prince."  
"Not really. I've always known how much she loves me. I just never really knew it, at least I never admitted to myself. But everything good in my life that I've done, I've done it for her and Trunks." Vegeta's mom smiled.   
"Ahh, yes. My grandson. I'd like to see him." The view shimmered, and there was Trunks, training.   
"The one with the purple hair is my son Trunks. The one next to him with the black hair is his best friend Goten."  
"Hmm. He's very handsome. He looks like you." His mother said. "Just like you look so much like you father."  
  
"Speaking of my father, is he here? Can I see him?"  
"Yes, your fathers here. No, you can't see him. Not yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he is in a special part of heaven. One you can't come to on this trip."  
"What do you mean 'this trip'?"  
"You have to go back Vegeta." His mother touched Trunks face, and it faded into Bulma's. "Go back to her Vegeta. She needs you."  
"Can I?" He whispered, not believing it. Was it even possible?  
  
His mother smiled as she embraced him. "My son. My brave, strong, handsome son. Once in a great while, a special kind of love come into existence. This love is so strong that few things can stop it. Death is not one of them." She hugged him again, this time with tears in her eyes.   
"Go my prince. Your princess needs you. Go." Vegeta hugged her tightly.   
"I don't want to lose you again." He whispered. She had been taken from him when he was so young.   
"I will be here waiting for you, both of you. You and your princess. Your father too. Go." Vegeta released his mother and touched the image of Bulma's face one last time.   
"Goodbye mother." He whispered one last time, kissing her cheek. "Stop your crying Bulma. I'm coming home."  
  
*Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you*  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
